Stephen Fleming
| birth_place = Christchurch, New Zealand | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | batting = Left-handed batsman | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Captain, Higher middle order batsman, Coach | international = true | country = New Zealand | internationalspan = 1994-2008 | testdebutdate = 19 March | testdebutyear = 1994 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 188 | lasttestdate = 22 March | lasttestyear = 2008 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 25 March | odidebutyear = 1994 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 88 | lastodidate = 24 April | lastodiyear = 2007 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 7 | T20Idebutdate = 17 February | T20Idebutyear = 2005 | T20Idebutagainst = Australia | T20Icap = 3 | lastT20Idate = 26 December | lastT20Iyear = 2007 | lastT20Iagainst = Sri Lanka | club1 = Wellington | year1 = 2000–2009 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Nottinghamshire | year2 = 2005–2007 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Yorkshire | year3 = 2003 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Middlesex | year4 = 2001 | clubnumber4 = | club5 = Canterbury | year5 = 1991–2000 | clubnumber5 = | club6 = Chennai Super Kings | year6 = 2008 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = List A | matches1 = 111 | matches2 = 280 | matches3 = 5 | matches4 = 461 | runs1 = 7,172 | runs2 = 8,037 | runs3 = 110 | runs4 = 14,037 | bat avg1 = 40.06 | bat avg2 = 32.40 | bat avg3 = 22.00 | bat avg4 = 35.09 | 100s/50s1 = 9/46 | 100s/50s2 = 8/49 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | 100s/50s4 = 22/86 | top score1 = 274* | top score2 = 134* | top score3 = 38 | top score4 = 139* | deliveries1 = – | deliveries2 = 29 | deliveries3 = - | deliveries4 = 35 | wickets1 = – | wickets2 = 1 | wickets3 = 0 | wickets4 = 2 | bowl avg1 = – | bowl avg2 = 28.00 | bowl avg3 = – | bowl avg4 = 15.50 | fivefor1 = – | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 0 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor1 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | tenfor3 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling1 = – | best bowling2 = 1/8 | best bowling3 = 0/0 | best bowling4 = 1/3 | catches/stumpings1 = 171/– | catches/stumpings2 = 133/– | catches/stumpings3 = 2/– | catches/stumpings4 = 226/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/newzealand/content/player/37000.html Cricinfo | date = 4 May | year = 2017 | school = Macleans College | Spouse = Kelly Fleming | module = }} }} }} Stephen Paul Fleming, ONZM (born 1 April 1973) is a former New Zealand cricketer, and captain of the New Zealand national cricket team in all three formats of the game. Known for his astute tactical abilities, he is New Zealand's second-most capped Test player with 111 appearances, longest-serving and most successful captain, having led the side to 28 victories and having won Test match series' against India, England, West Indies, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh and Zimbabwe. He is also the winning captain of the 2000 ICC KnockOut Trophy, which is New Zealand's only ICC trophy to win up to date. Fleming captained New Zealand in the historic first Twenty20 International of the world, which was played against Australia in 2005 as well. He retired from international cricket on 26 March 2008. Fleming played in the 2008 Indian Premier League for the Chennai Super Kings after being signed for US$350,000 and became the team's coach from 2009. In February 2015 he was signed as coach of the Melbourne Stars of the Big Bash League. On January 19, 2018 he resumed his duties as head coach of the Chennai Super Kings in 2018 Indian Premier League season again, after the team was barred from playing in the tournament for two seasons. He coached the Rising Pune Supergiant during this time. External links * Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand One Day International captains Category:New Zealand One Day International cricketers Category:New Zealand Test cricket captains Category:New Zealand Test cricketers Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International captains Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International cricketers